1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive sensor for use in a magnetic recording device such as a magnetic disk drive and a magnetic tape drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In association with a reduction in size and an increase in recording density of a magnetic disk drive in recent years, the flying height of a head slider has become smaller and it has been desired to realize contact recording/reproduction such that the head slider flies a very small height above a recording medium or comes into contact with the recording medium. Further, a conventional magnetic induction head has a disadvantage such that its reproduction output decreases with a decrease in peripheral speed of a magnetic disk as the recording medium (relative speed between the head and the medium) caused by a reduction in diameter of the magnetic disk. To cope with this disadvantage, there has recently extensively been developed a magnetoresistive head (MR head) whose reproduction output does not depend on the peripheral speed and capable of obtaining a large output even at a low peripheral speed. Such a magnetoresistive head is now a dominating magnetic head. Further, a magnetic head utilizing a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) effect is also commercially available at present.
With higher-density recording in a magnetic disk drive, a recording area of one bit decreases and a magnetic field generated from the medium accordingly becomes smaller. The recording density of a magnetic disk drive currently on the market is about 10 Gbit/in2, and it is rising at an annual rate of about 200%. It is therefore desired to develop a magnetoresistive sensor and a magnetoresistive head which can support a minute magnetic field range and can sense a change in small external magnetic field. At present, a spin valve magnetoresistive sensor utilizing a spin valve GMR effect is widely used in a magnetic head. In such a magnetoresistive sensor having a spin valve structure, a magnetization direction in a free ferromagnetic layer (free layer) is changed by a signal magnetic field from a recording medium, so that a relative angle of this magnetization direction to a magnetization direction in a pinned ferromagnetic layer (pinned layer) is changed, causing a change in resistance of the magnetoresistive sensor.
In the case of using this magnetoresistive sensor in a magnetic head, the magnetization direction in the pinned layer is fixed to a direction along the height of a magnetoresistive element, and the magnetization direction in the free layer in the condition where no external magnetic field is applied is generally designed to a direction along the width of the magnetoresistive element, which direction is perpendicular to the pinned layer. Accordingly, the resistance of the magnetoresistive sensor can be linearly increased or decreased according to whether the direction of the signal magnetic field from the magnetic recording medium is parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization direction of the pinned layer. Such a linear resistance change facilitates signal processing in the magnetic disk drive.
In the conventional magnetoresistive sensor, a sense current is passed in a direction parallel to the film surface of the magnetoresistive element to read a resistance change according to an external magnetic field. In such a case of a CIP (Current In the Plane) structure that a current is passed in a direction parallel to the GMR film surface, the output from the sensor decreases with a decrease in sense region defined by a pair of electrode terminals. Further, in the spin valve magnetoresistive sensor having the CIP structure, insulating films are required between the GMR film and an upper magnetic shield and between the GMR film and a lower magnetic shield. That is, the distance between the upper and lower magnetic shields is equal to the sum of the thickness of the GMR film and a value twice the thickness of each insulating film. At present, the thickness of the insulating film is about 20 nm at the minimum. Accordingly, the distance between the upper and lower magnetic shields becomes equal to the sum of the thickness of the GMR film and about 40 nm.
However, with this distance, it is difficult to support a reduction in length of a recording bit on the recording medium, and the current CIP spin valve magnetoresistive sensor cannot meet the requirement that the distance between the magnetic shields is to be reduced to 40 nm or less. In these circumstances, it is considered that a magnetic head having a CIP structure utilizing a spin valve GMR effect can support a recording density of 20 to 40 Gbit/in2 at the maximum. Even by applying specular scattering as a latest technique, the maximum recording density is considered to be 60 Gbit/in2.
As mentioned above, the increase in recording density of a magnetic disk drive is rapid, and it is expected that a recording density of 80 Gbit/in2 will be desired by 2002. When the recording density becomes 80 Gbit/in2 or higher, it is very difficult to support such a high recording density even by using a CIP spin valve GMR magnetic head to which the latest specular scattering is applied, from the viewpoints of output and the distance between the magnetic shields. As a post spin valve GMR intended to cope with the above problem, there have been proposed a tunnel MR (TMR) and a GMR having a CPP (Current Perpendicular to the Plane) structure such that a current is passed in a direction perpendicular to the GMR film surface.
The TMR has a structure that a thin insulating layer is sandwiched between two ferromagnetic layers. The amount of a tunnel current passing across the insulating layer is changed according to the magnetization directions in the two ferromagnetic layers. The TMR shows a very large resistance change and has a good sensitivity, so that it is expected as a promising post spin valve GMR. On the other hand, in the case of the GMR having the CPP structure, the output increases with a decrease in sectional area of a portion of the GMR film where a sense current is passed. This feature of the CPP structure is a large advantage over the CIP structure. The TMR is also considered to be a kind of CPP structure, because a current is passed across the insulating layer from one of the ferromagnetic layers to the other ferromagnetic layer. Therefore, the TMR also has the above advantage.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic sectional view of a magnetoresistive sensor 2 in the prior art. The magnetoresistive sensor 2 is composed of a lower electrode layer 4, an insulator matrix 6, a magnetoresistive film 8, and an upper electrode layer 10. A contact hole 12 is formed at a substantially central portion of the insulator matrix 6. The magnetoresistive film 8 is in contact with the lower electrode layer 4 at the contact hole 12. A sense current is passed from the upper electrode layer 10 through the contact hole 12 of the magnetoresistive film 8 toward the lower electrode layer 4.
Dry etching suitable for microfabrication is adopted for the formation of the contact hole 12. The relation between the output ΔR from the magnetoresistive sensor 2 having a CPP structure and the diameter D of the contact hole 12 is expressed as follows:ΔR∝1/D2
In most devices used in the fields of information processing, communication, magnetic recording, optical recording, etc., the electrical connection of two conductors between which an insulator is interposed is established by a circular hole (contact hole) formed in the insulator. It is general that the contact hole is formed by dry etching suitable for microfabrication of devices.
Dry etching is a process including decomposing a supplied gas by a plasma to generate active species such as ions and radicals, and exposing a substrate to the active species to cause a reaction between the active species and a material to be etched, thereby performing patterning and resist removal. However, the minimum diameter of a contact hole formed by a current dry etching technique is 200 nm in the case of using an i-line stepper or 100 nm even in the case of using an FIB (Focused Ion Beam). In the latter case, there is an intrinsic problem that metal atoms adhere to a sidewall.
To improve the performance and characteristics of a magnetoresistive sensor, microscopic structure control on the order of nanometers is required and it is therefore necessary to form a microscopic contact hole. However, such a microscopic contact hole cannot be formed by the current dry etching technique. In addition, etching uniformity and pattern size controllability are also required.
As a magnetoresistive sensor having a contact hole of microscopic size on the order of nanometers, the present inventor has proposed a magnetoresistive sensor having a granular structure film composed of an insulator matrix and granular metal (metal granules) dispersed in the insulator matrix, thereby making a conduction between an upper electrode layer and a lower electrode layer through a magnetoresistive film and the granular metal (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-143227). In such a magnetoresistive sensor, the granular structure film is formed by simultaneous evaporation of metal and insulator. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the electrical junction between the granular metal and the lower electrode layer may be insufficient, so that the junction resistance may become large to cause a reduction in magnetoresistance change rate.